ultrasseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Taro
By'The Story' ☀ Ultraman Taro - Pooh And Alvin's Adventures Of TV Series ☀The Making Of Pooh And Alvin's Adventures Of Ultraman Taro. Puppets Winnie The Pooh. Tigger. Rabbit. Piglet. Eeyore. With Alvin Seville. Simon Seville. Theodore Seville. Brittany Miller. Jeanette Miller. And Eleanor Miller. Shane Bone as The Voice Of Col. Joseph L. Ryan Bone. Darcy Rose Byrnes as The Voice Of Lieutenant Doctor Ellie Miller. Ariel Winter as The Voice Of Corporal Doctor Kaite Miller. Zach Callison as The Voice Of Private Edward. And Eiichi Kikuchi as The Voice Of Ultraman Taro. KAZUNORI YOKOO as Red Gomora. HARUO NAKAJIMA as Rodan. Ultraman Taro stats *'Height': 53 meters *'Weight': 55,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': 1200 kilometers per hour *'Home Planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Form': Kotaro Higashi *'Transformation Item': Ultra Badge Weapons *'Storium Ray': A unique T-style weapon after some major arm-waving and the charging up of his entire body, Taro rests the fist of his vertical right arm to the open palm of his horizontal left arm. *'Neo-Storium Ray': A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray. *'Swallow Kick': Taro can not only easily leap to great heights, but he can jump multiple times in mid-air before delivering a powerful fly kick, usually used at the start of a battle. *'Twinkle Way': Taro can create an odd tunnel to gain access to his homeland, the Land of Light. *'Ultra Willpower': Taro can make his enemies think Taro's been beheaded, using some sort of illusion ability. *'Taro Bracelet': Converts into a lance. Fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). *'King Bracelet': An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. It can convert into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water, and a "magic hand." It can also fire a Bracelet Beam, and allows Taro to divide into two and confuse enemies, can create a small energy barrier around his hand that can deflect energy attacks, and has a cutter beam that can slice through monsters easily. *'Ultra Slash': Same as previous Ultra-Slash moves, except it comes in the form of small cutter beams from his hands. Cuts through monsters easy. *'Ultra Six-In-One' : Taro can merge with his five brothers to become extremely strong. *'Spining Jump Strike': Nada can limit a super strike from his heroes by raising his bodys after defender with his second box sisters. In destroy monsters in super fold. *'Ultra-Smokescreen': Taro can emit a six-colored smokescreen to blind his foes. *'Ultra Dynamite': Taro can cover him entire body in a blaze of hot flames. He then rushes his foe and grabs a hold of them. This will destroy the monster completely, as they are engulfed in the explosive fire. *'Guts Needle': beam fired from his fists and an Ultra Funryū (a six-coloured smoke screen) *'Cosmo Miracle Beam': a powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story movie against Grand King. *'Appear Beam': Taro can fire a beam from both of his hands, but instead of destroying things, this beam can make things appear, such as a gigantic Christmas Tree. *'Relive Beam': Taro can fire a beam from his hands that will revive dead beings and bring them back to life. This includes humans and monsters. Category:Ultras